Wish you were here
by Stradivaria
Summary: UA. Pós High Hopes. Era suposto cada um ter seguido com a sua vida, e que houvesse um "final feliz". Mas o passado deixa marcas que não podem ser substituídas, e procura-se sempre o que se podia ter tido, em arrependimento.


**Wish you were here**

Sacudiu a garrafa de vodka, enquanto os olhos lhe ardiam. Era de noite e, sem nada melhor para fazer, estava sentado debaixo de uma faia, num monte abandonado nos arredores da sua cidade, ao relento. Soprava um vento fresco, vindo do norte, e ele resolvera aproveitá-lo da melhor maneira que conhecia: ir embebedar-se no meio do mato, para acordar no dia seguinte, de ressaca e constipado. Rudolph não mudava de hábitos, por mais que estes lhe arruinassem a vida.

Sadomasoquista era o termo correcto para descrever o seu estado actual. Desesperado, maluco e suicida eram outros que lhe eram atribuídos pelos colegas de trabalho, de cada vez que o viam pegar num revólver e voltar para casa, a pé e sozinho. Durante meses fora o herói nacional, que aparecera em jornais. Ele, a Mestra de Tanagéria, uma rapariga espírito e uma anónima, que restauraram a paz naquele lugar. E o que restara dessa glória?

Tinha o pai morto, estava completamente sozinho, tinha mais obrigações do que antes, mais pessoas para impressionar e mais exigências para cumprir, e estava sozinho. Porque era estúpido e covarde demais para sair dali atrás dela, ir à procura do momento de entendimento que nunca tiveram, da resposta. Aquelas palavras ao vento com que se despediram, tinha-as recebido. Da misteriosa anónima, comentada em cada canto da cidade. Se uns poucos sabiam quem era e fingiam não saber, outras quantas jovens e mulheres assumiam o seu papel e apareciam no meio da multidão, gritando alto e bom som que eram elas as salvadoras do reino. Umas grandes idiotas, pensava, com mais uma golada de bebida alcoólica a queimar-lhe a garganta. A sua perfeita anónima era muito mais que aquilo.

Era má, e chegava a ser cínica. Fazia magia com um violino, e tinha um galgo espectral como sombra. Era perspicaz, inteligente, calada, séria e assemelhava-se muito a um puzzle para o qual ainda faltavam peças. Mas conseguia ter, escondido lá bem no fundo, um pouco de amabilidade e afeição, e precisava de ser amada. Não era uma rapariga de rua qualquer, a contar meia dúzia de mentiras só por um punhado de moedas. Tentara trocá-la por outras mulheres, mas nada feito. Nenhuma tinha o mesmo gosto, a mesma atitude. E, por isso, tornara-se um solitário.

Por mais do que uma vez tivera vontade de se enfiar no Phantom e seguir caminho até Ivoria, só mesmo para ver, ou falar, ou, quem sabia, tirar de uma vez por todas aquela ideia da sua cabeça. Por duas vezes chegara ao Monte Sorel e lembrava-se do que fizera, de quão idiota fora, e voltava para trás, enervado. Frequentemente dizia, para si mesmo e para quem o ouvisse, que ela merecia muito mais do que aquilo que ele era: um covarde. Não tinha nenhuma resposta, já que não havia mesmo nada a dizer.

E, contudo, as saudades corroíam-no, mais do que o álcool que lhe envenenava o espírito. Quis dizer-lhe que ouvira as palavras que o vento carregara por ela quando se afastava, até se tornar um borrão na sua vista, queria dizer-lhe tantas coisas. Coisas das quais se orgulhava, coisas das quais se envergonhava e coisas que ainda guardava, na sua mente, como tesouros. Queria dar-lhe um presente, um presente de aniversário, mas no dia em que este se passara nem teve coragem de pegar na caneta e escrever. Ainda lá tinha o que lhe comprara, um grosso livro de magia. Na altura achara-o interessante, e perfeito para ela, que tocava um violino enfeitiçado, mas não sabia se era capaz de fazer as mesmas magias sem o instrumento.

Mas, que interesse ou utilidade teria este agora, para ela? Continuaria a usar magia, já saberia mais? Continuaria a ser a mesma, continuaria a ter os mesmos gostos, os mesmos hábitos? Costumava ter sucesso a usar a dedução, mas ninguém, nem mesmo Sherlock Holmes, conseguira deduzir qualquer coisa de algo que estava noutra ponta da ilha. E a Galésia era grande, mesmo para ilha.

Em vez de continuar ali, ao frio, resolveu voltar a casa. Desistiu da sua vontade destrutiva de adormecer ali, encostado à faia, e aguentar o rigor da noite com a camisa e o colete que trazia, e começou a andar, lentamente, descendo a encosta e regressando à cidade.

Já era noite, e Paladina estava iluminada pelos candeeiros de carvão, cuja luz bruxuleante e insegura criava sombras. Já não sabia se era efeito da luz incerta ou da bebida, mas começava a ver coisas que não pertenciam ali. Por duas vezes julgou ver alguém a segui-lo, e por duas vezes pensara na mesma pessoa. E, por duas vezes, vira que estava redondamente enganado, e que era impossível ser ela, por muito que quisesse.

Já estava em frente da sua porta, e tirava a chave para a abrir e entrar, a pensar em deitar-se no sofá com uma garrafa de whisky ao lado. Esta ainda não tinha dado as duas voltas quando uma mão pousou no seu ombro. Tão rápido quanto pôde tirou o revólver do bolso e apontou-o à cabeça de quem o seguia, baixando-o logo de seguida. Era apenas um dos seus colegas de trabalho.

- Estás bêbado. Outra vez. – Comentou, seco, a olhar para a figura desleixada e para as manchas de terra nas calças e nos cotovelos da camisa.

- Sim, mãe! – Respondeu-lhe à letra, desnecessariamente alto, mas sem se incomodar com isso. Não tinha compaixão nenhuma pelos vizinhos.

- Podes crer que me estou a tornar a tua mãe! Mas que se passa contigo, que nem te controlas por uma noite? Estás a tentar matar-te? – Quase lhe berrou aos ouvidos, também sem compaixão. Isso abriu-lhe um pouco os olhos, mas não muito. Rudolph continuava fechado em orgulhos e auto-comiseração.

Abriu a porta, e o colega seguiu-o para o interior da casa, que estava incaracteristicamente arrumada. Era quase como se poucas vezes ele lá entrasse, fosse para comer ou passar as noites. Sem rodeios, Rudolph atirou-se ao sofá, cansado, completamente esticado, à espera de ouvir os motivos do outro ali estar. Para lhe fazer companhia não era, disso podia ter a certeza.

- Chegou o testamento. – Ouviu, e não entendeu nada. Estava completamente perdido, de tão imerso em memórias obscuras que estava.

- Qual testamento?

- Acorda! O testamento do seu pai. De Demergon Liddell. – Tentou explicar-lhe, como se Rudolph fosse muito estúpido, ou estivesse realmente muito bêbado. E nenhum dos casos era verdade.

- Oh! Sim, isso. – Estendeu a mão para o ler, sentindo, ao mesmo tempo, uma pedra de gelo a descer-lhe pelas costas. Não tinha contado com aquilo, pensou que não houvesse um testamento.

Queria esquecer o pai, mas não podia. Era muito parecido ao miserável traidor, o mesmo que abandonara a sua mãe doente, e, de cada vez que se olhava no espelho, achava-se cada vez mais parecido com ele. Se soltasse o cabelo da habitual trança, tornar-se-ia o retrato vivo do mago. E, assim, tinha vontade de estrangular o retrato, tinha vontade de se estrangular a si mesmo.

- Não me parece que tenhas sido o beneficiado, sabes? Está aqui o teu nome, de facto e constam para aí umas associações um bocado estranhas, dessas seitas novas, com seguidores que costumam sempre saber mais do que devem ou do que aparentam. Se fosses mesmo, já cá estavam à volta da tua casa, em rituais, ou coisa assim. – Tagarelava, imparável. Bisbilhoteiro, pensou, já tinha lido aquilo e sabia muito bem.

- Podes-te calar? – Perguntou-lhe, áspero, e só aí é que ele reparou que estava a pisar o risco. Despediu-se às pressas, referindo a existência de uma pessoa que o desejava ver no dia seguinte, no seu gabinete, e de mais processos à espera de uma vistoria, e saiu à pressa.

Rudolph desenrolou o pergaminho. A caligrafia do pai enchia aquele espaço, e, pelo que percebia, fora-lhe dada a casa e todo o seu recheio. As chaves do laboratório tinham sido deixadas à própria Universidade, e não se importou. Ele era detective, não académico. E, no fim, deixava-o como mestre de uma estranha Ordem e o seu lugar e poder de mago, ligado a Basttete, a uma única pessoa, a qual, ao ler o seu nome, era já uma longa jogada dele, contra o seu manipulador e contra a sua loucura.

_Cassidy Ridley._

* * *

Esta oneshot, ao contrário das outras, é para mim, e não resultado dos leilões que abro. Cassidy e Rudolph são personagens minhas, e, supostamente, esta fic é a prévia de uma outra fic. Que, infelizmente, ainda está um pouco demorada.

Foi movida para Crossovers, porque é, na verdade, um gigantesco crossover de Dr. Who, Kirby, MIB, Grand Chase e outros, entre universo original. Apesar de tudo, ainda continuo a considerar Dr. Who como o principal pano de fundo.

Para ler a fic inicial, e ficar mais a par dos acontecimentos, visitem o link do meu perfil.


End file.
